


Just The Way You Are

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Comfort, Coming Out, Gen, Robert being a dad, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: Liv inadvertently comes out as asexual to Robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the conversation Liv had with Rebecca, I really got to thinking, maybe ED are going to make Liv asexual. It would mean the world to me, but I'm not sure if they would go there with her; however, I had to write this, so even if they don't, I'll have this. Once again, this is only like my third fanfic, and comments are always welcome.

"Everything okay, Liv?" Robert asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Liv was sat on the couch looking dejected. He knew Liv was having a tough time since Aaron had been locked-up, they all were and he was growing increasingly worried for her since he found out about her skipping school and caught her hanging out with boys at Gabby's. Robert really needed Aaron home, even Chas would be a welcome reprieve because he felt out of his depth dealing with a teenage girl.

Liv was staring off into space, almost as if she was contemplating what she was about to say next. "How did you know you wanted to have sex with boys and girls?" Liv's face turned bright red after she asked her question and wished she could take it back. "Never mind! Forget I asked!" Liv screeched, shaking her head vehemently.

Robert was startled at first, not sure how to answer. "No wait, Liv! Don't get up! Just..." Robert didn't want to mess this up. He wanted get this right. He knew this conversation was important. "I'm not sure what you're asking...Are you asking how I knew I was bisexual? Do you think you might like boys and girls?" Robert sat down next to Liv so she wouldn't run.

Liv didn't answer right away. Robert wasn't getting it. That wasn't what she was asking. "No...I mean...I...I'm asking how you knew you wanted to have sex...I don't want to have sex. I mean...all my friends want to have sex and I don't want to have sex with anyone... I...I don't think I'll ever want to have sex with a boy or a girl or kiss a boy or girl." Liv looked down at her lap. Her next words came out more like a whisper,  "Is...Is there something with me?"

Robert stared at Liv for a minute, absorbing what she was telling him, making sure he was getting this right. "Listen Liv, there is nothing wrong with you, so get that thought out of your head right now. You're so young and you have a lot of growing up to do, and so much can change between who you are now and you will eventually become, but even if you never want to have sex, or you never want to have a romantic relationship, or you want to have a romantic relationship without sex then that's okay." Robert grabbed Liv's hands. "Liv, look at me." Liv looked up from her lap to look Robert in the eyes. "Don't let anyone tell you different. You are normal and there is nothing wrong with you, nothing."

"Thank you, Robert." Liv had lunged at Robert and hugged him tightly before she left the room, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Robert continued to sit on the couch missing Aaron now more than ever. 


End file.
